El regreso de Aelita
by Alexcdl
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de la pareja más apoyada por los fans de Code: Lyoko; JeremyxAelita. No sólo eso, sino que además la cuenta con los personajes de 23 años de edad. Ahora la pareja tendrá que superar todo lo ocurrido en su juventud y ser felices y comer perdices.
1. Prólogo: 23 años

**EL REGRESO DE AELITA**

 **Prólogo**

Esta historia pasa diez años después de matar a XANA. Ahora los exguerreros tienen 23 años, excepto Yumi y William que, claro, tienen 24 años.

Los exguerreros ni siquiera piensan en sus aventuras que tuvieron en su juventud. Pero el, qué digo él, la que sí que piensa es... Aelita. El sacrificio de su padre la dejó sin esperanzas de vida. Algo bueno: el proyecto secreto Carthago se filtró y entonces pudo volver a ver a Anthea, su madre.

Aelita se llevaba más que bien con Jeremy. Esa pareja tenía tanto amor dentro, que _harían falta mil universos para almacenarlo_. Alguna vez han discutido, pero sólo por tonterías. Ellos dos viven bastante cerca de Kadic, y cada vez que pasan por delante se preguntan:

\- ¿Cómo ha podido aguantar tanto esta escuela?

\- ¿Quién estará ahora en las que eran nuestras habitaciones?

Y otras preguntas sobre Kadic y su entorno...

Pero las únicas preguntas sobre Lyoko y XANA se las hacía Aelita. _¿Papá esta vivo?_ No pasaba un día en el que no recuerde su hecho de muerte (o, más bien, supuesto hecho de muerte)... se decía _Ojalá mi padre pudiera verme..._. Su vida, más bien, se basaba en su padre. Todo lo relacionado con ella giraba alrededor de él. Nada tenía sentido sin _papá_.

Por suerte tenía a su madre al lado.

En esta historia, veremos cómo esta fabulosa y bonita pareja sobreviven en un mundo real llamado Tierra.


	2. Capítulo 1: Desaparición

¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de (por fin) haber publicado el primer capítulo de El Regreso de Aelita. Sí, he tardado mucho ¡pero la espera ha valido la pena!

Por cierto, el prólogo ha cambiado. Al final no me ha gustado mucho cómo quedó, pero es muy cortito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Desaparición**

 **POV Jeremy**

Cómo ya sabéis, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Tobia... perdón, Della Robia, Aelita Schaffer, Stones, o cómo la queráis llamar y yo, Jeremy Belpois éramos los Guerreros de Lyoko.

Durante quién sabe cuantos años lo hemos sido. Y vosotros, con vuestra buena voluntad nos habéis seguido, habéis oído muchas historias sobre nosotros.

Pero no os lo han contado todo.

Todo empezó unos diez años después.

De repente, el día 1 de septiembre Aelita desapareció. He intentado llamarla mil veces y le he enviado mil mensajes pero nada. Lo más curioso es que intenté localizarla con el móvil, con esa aplicación que casi nadie utiliza, pero... Aseñala lugares aleatorios, y cada dos o tres segundos marca otro sitio.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa: localizarla con el superordenador. Pero no quería volver, ya no. Esos tiempos se habían acabado. Ya se había concienciado. No más Lyoko. No más pasar noches programando submarinos virtuales ni antivirus. Pero quien lo pasaba peor era Aelita. Se alegró mucho cuando Anthea volvió, pero aún no entiende porqué murió. Es virtual, tiene que dejar algún rastro con el que pudiéramos re-materializarlo. Lo intentamos, pero no funcionó. El superordenador no conserva el ADN digital, y aunque lo conservara, no podía materializarlo sin los átomos nece…

Supongo que no estáis entendiendo nada. Eso me recuerda cuando Odd no entendía nada tampoco y… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí.

Bien, al final terminé yendo a la fábrica para localizar a Aelita.

 **17.12, lunes 7 de septiembre.**

Primer problema que se me presentaba: cómo llegar hasta allí. ¿Metro? No, tramvía. La T2. Hay una estación cerca de Kadic.

Salí de casa. Vivía en la Rue Jean Macé, fuera de París, en Seresnes. ¿O era la Rue de Verdun? Caminé hacia la Rue Gardenat Lapstol. Después pase por una calle sin nombre hasta llegar a Allée Jacques Canetti, dónde estaba la estación de metro ligero Belvédère. Cogí la T2.

Llegé hasta la estación Suresnes Longchamp. No, aún no era esta. Observé que estaba delante de la Boulevard Henri Sellier. Después pasé por la Rue du Val d'Or.

¿Estación Les Coteaux? No. Después la Les Milons. Sí. Es esta.

¡No espera! Aún no es. Casi las puertas del metro me pellizcan el brazo. Por suerte, lo quité a tiempo.

¿Parc de St-Cloud? No.

Después llegué a la Musée de Sèvres. Ya me acercaba.

Finalmente, después de veinte minutos de viaje llego a mi destino: Brimborion.

Bajé del tren. Sólo unos minutos caminando y ya estaba en el Hermitage.

Sigue igual que antes; papeles, libros, notas y muchísimas otras cosas tiradas por el suelo. Entonces me acordé de una cosa. Allí había un túnel que conectaba con la fábrica. Así me ahorraba temer que me oyera algún alumno de Kadic. Entré en el túnel. Unos metros después llegué a… Agh, ¡que olor tan desagradable! Cómo se nota que estoy en las alcantarillas… Bueno, por fin llego a la escalera de mano. Pie derecho. Pie izquierdo, Pie dere… ¡acaba de romperse una escalón! Tendré que ir con más cuidado.

Cuando llegué arriba, después que se rompieran tres escalones más, me encontré con la fábrica. No la han derribado, pero los carteles PELIGRO, ALTA TENSIÓN entre otros siguen ahí.

Entré y vi la cuerda. La estiré para ver si se caía, pero no. No me confié, así que estiré aún más fuerte. No se cayó. Y entonces…

-¡Gerónimo!

...me agarré a la cuerda y "volé" por los aires hasta que caí más o menos ileso en el suelo.

El ascensor. Tal vez aún funcione. Pulsé el botón. Oí un _¡Peunk!_. Después un _Clac, cric, clac._ Y finalmente el montacargas empezó a subir. Al cabo de unos segundos pude entrar. El ascensor bajó. Y me encontré en la planta del terminal. Entonces, al lado de la entrada al montacargas, vi el teclado. En la pantallita ponía D3L3ND4.

Cómo era... D3L3ND4 quiere decir Delenda en código Leet. Delenda signifacaba destruído. Delenda est Carthago, significaba Carthago debe ser destruido. Franz Hopper puso eso para hacer entender (y me enteré un año después) que el proyecto secreto se llama Carthago, que se debe eliminar. Así que la contraseña es Carthago.

Llegué a la planta del superordenador. Agarré la palanca.

Me costó un poco pensarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía encontrar a Aelita.

Accioné la palanca.


End file.
